narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyuki
| hometown = Konohagakure File:Cloud Village_Logo.svg.png }} }} *Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique *Water Release: Gunshot *Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique *Water Release: Rising Water Slicer *Water Release: Water Dragon Whip * * * * * * Earth Style: Bullet Range * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *Wood Release: Pine needles *Wood Release: Tree Devour Jutsu * * *Storm Release: Raining Lasers * * * * * *Lightning Release: Masenko * * * * * * ' }} Akihiko Senju is one of the last surviving Senju Clan members, along with his mother. He is directly related to the due to both of his parents being pure Senju. Despite being a Senju, he was not born in but was born on the outskirts of . He was forced to move to in order to avoid his death. After defeating the he moves to to accept the position as the eight raikage. Background Akihiko was born on the outskirts of Iwagakure, along with the remaining survivors of the . The Clan consisted of over 55 members. Akihiko however was born into a terrible situation because Iwagakure feared that the Senju Clan would eventually overthrow them, so the Senju were attacked. However this was not a solo operation, because and both assisted in the eradication of the Senju. The Clan believing that Akihiko was destined for greatness fought to protect him. After hours of fighting the Senju knew that there was no way they could hold all of them off, so they instructed Akihiko and his mother should both go to Konohagakure. As they were leaving the Head of the Senju Clan at the time, had also injected Akihiko with some of the nine tails chakra that they had held on to from the battle with and . After this Akihiko and his mother left, and only due to the noble sacrifices of the clan, were they able to make it to Konoha successfully. Akihiko not knowing of the situation grew up happily in the village. Akhiko graduated from the ninja academy at the age of 13, and he joined a genin squad of his own with his leader being Keno Uchiha. His 2 team mates are Ohara Nara, and Akiko Aburame. Keno tested his newly formed squad using the , the same way he was. This outcome came out a lot different then usual though, because the 3 genin all worked together and managed to come away with 2 of the bells. Not only were they able to achieve the bells, but they also were willing to sacrifice their own positions for eachother. Keno seeing this, promoted them almost instantly and so the squad began to train. Team Keno received their first mission from the current Hokage at the time Jakiri Yoake. The mission was to go deliver a letter to Yamagakure. The group encounter some resistance on the way, but they easily take care of it. They successfully make it to the village and deliver the letter but suddenly the village is attacked by the joint forces of Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Kumogakure. Akihiko gets separated from his squad but manages to hold his own against multiple shinobi. While defending the village Akihiko runs into the legendary Ryun Uchiha. He gives him everything he has, but the result proves unsuccessful. Ryun Uchiha easily defeats Akihiko but spares him because he is a child. Ryun smiles as he departs, claiming that they will fight again one day. Akihiko and his squad survives the attack and they go back to the village. Shortly after they take the but only Akihiko is promoted. Akihiko 6 months later is promoted to a after defeating a S rank squad during a war between Kumogakure and Konohagakure. His abilities during this war has given him the nickname " A man of a thousand skill". Some older people even refer to him as "Hashirama's Reincarnation" which is a testimony to his skills. Going towards the end of the war Akihiko at some point clashed with the raikage. After a long battle he managed to beat them, leaving the raikage injured. On the verge of death he found out that Akihiko was a survivor of the Senju Clan that he along with other villages eradicated 17 years ago, so in order to make up for his wrong doing, he quickly offered the raikage position to Akihiko. Akihiko thinking about this decision was urged to accept the position by Keno Uchiha. Akihiko after thinking about it accepted the position and moved to Kumogakure to be the raikage. As he approached the village to accept the position, many people disagreed stating that he was only a child and it should be someone who was born and raised in the village. Despite this Akihiko accepted it and shortly after won the hearts of the people when he saved the village from the 's rampage. Shortly after this, the village elders entrusted the famous and powerful to Akihiko believing that he should the be the one to use it. Appearance Akhiko is a well built young man. He is fair skinned and has dark hair. Unlike his parents however, he has dark green eyes. He does not wear the normal ninja outfit however. He wears a dark colored turtle neck shirt and dark colored pants and shoes. Personality Akihiko is a very sarcastic person. He often makes smart remarks about his fellow shinobi which often leads him to trouble. Akihiko is also a very calm person, even when fighting. Whenever in tough situations he often makes jokes about it, which often angers his enemies. Akihiko also is a very intelligent and insightful person. Although, this trait is hidden because of his mediocre vocabulary. He often gives advice to his friends about certain situations, most of the time the advice is about love. He not only helps his friends, but has even helped Keno and Siski when they were having "love issues" showing that he apparently knows a lot about love. Akihiko also can speak about very mature subjects such as death. He gave advice to his best friend Akiko after his parents were killed. He drove Akiko off the path of vengeance and opened his eyes. Abilities Akihiko is a very powerful shinobi for his age, some people even rivaling him with his great grandfather, . Akihiko also possess immense amounts of chakra which was so much, that it completely dominates 's chakra. However Akihiko's mother has hinted that his chakra would dominate over the 's as well, indicating that Akihiko's chakra may be equal to that of 's. This is proven when Akihiko manages to use the along with the without showing much fatigue. Also Akihiko can regenerate his chakra from others using . Akihiko also is a master in all area's, including , , and . This is apparently is an amazing feat due to stating that the only person to has ever do this was . Akihiko is also able to use multiple s. Another trait that Akihiko demonstrates is his amazing speed and physical strength. This is proven when he went head to head with a raikage an was able to match him in strength, however he completely dominated him in speed. Intelligence Akihiko is highly intelligent in every way. His is an expert strategist. This is displayed throughout the war and his early days as a genin. He has always gotten out of tough situations using only his intelligence. One example is his early days as a genin, when his leader cast a genjutsu over his friend Akiko. Akihiko immeaditley placed his hands on Akiko's back and pushed his chakra into his body releasing the genjustu. This feat surprised not only but also who claims to not have known this when he was that young. Speed Akihiko's speed is unrivaled hence, giving him the name "Black wind of Konoha". a student of the claims that Akihiko speed nearly surpasses his indicating that Akihiko is extremely fast. Akihiko is so fast that he can wipe out one-thousand ninja in a matter of seconds, a feat only achieved by the . Durability Akihiko, due to his heritage has a very durable body. This is shown when he was able to take multiple strikes from to the chest and face, but still have the ability to get up and continue fighting. This is also shown when he, and 3 other ninja manage to hold of an entire army of ninja for over one week. During this Akihiko took multiple slashes to the body, but he patched them up, and continued fighting and even managed to win the battle. His body like everyone heals naturally, but due to his heritage, his body heals at an accelerated rate. Slashes that would take weeks to heal for normal ninja, only take minutes to heal for him. Nature Transformation Akihiko is a master in 4 chakra natures excluding the fire release. Akihiko chakra natures surpass all limitations. For example, his water release, went head to head with , giving his fellow shinobi some time to evacuate the scene. His water style held out, until the flames eventually overpowered the water style. However, the thought of being able to go head to head with the amazing amaterasu is extraordinary. Kakashi Hatake described his chakra natures as "unreal" due to the extraordinary power they possess. Akihiko also knows the famous Wood Release, a trait he received from his mother. His Wood Release surpasses that of and the famous also is so advanced that it has nearly all of his abilities, even cloning down to his attitude and intelligence. Also he is able to see through the eyes of his clone due which helps him a lot during the battle. The chakra consumption of this technique is lessened due to his mastery over the wood release which. Akihiko also possess the storm release, however this element is not his signature way of fighting. He uses the storm release to steal the chakra of others, in order to replenish his own, or sometimes this element is used to defeat large groups of shinobi. Senjutsu Akihiko at some time during the war trained with in the art of senjutsu. This however was an extremely difficult task for him to achieve. This forced him to focus more and try even harder than he ever had before. At first Akihiko had achieved an . Just like Akihiko showed Toad-Like symptoms. Akihiko however has never fused with or meaning that he could only be the imperfect Sage mode state for about 10 minutes. After many battles and many training sessions with Naruto he eventually fully mastered . His eyes turned toad like and an aura surrounded him. In this mode his stamina and power greatly increased. Since his perfection of sage mode, the transformation can be held longer than before. Akihiko held the mode for about 20 minutes, however he was exhausted shortly after. Weeks later Akihiko was able to fix the time restrictions of Sage Mode by doing something similar to that of Naruto. He creates multiple Wood Clones and have them gather nature energy for him, however he has a seal that automatically transfer the nature energy from the clones to Akihiko. The disadvantage of this though, is that the clones must be within a 50 mile radius meaning they could potentially be killed leaving Akihiko without natural chakra, thereby forcing him out of sage mode. Fuinjutsu Akihiko is knowledgeable in the art of fuinjutsu, which is expected due to him being a Kage. Actually, ever since he became a Kage, he has been studying fuinjutsu, so that he could seal the Gyuki when he needed to. Also, the elders stated that most Senju were masters in the art of fuinjutsu, along with people in the , which is also a reason Akihiko decided to study fuinjutsu. Treasured Tool Akihiko have the legendary in his possession after he won the respect of the citizens and elders of kumogakure. His usage of the weapon is considered unrival, the elders of Kumogakure called him a natural when wielding this powerful tool. He is able to effectively use this tool, and can use the tool to its fullest extent. He has shown the ability to use when wielding the weapon, which is why his usage of the tool is considered unrivaled. Also another weapon that Akihiko possess is the famous . He found this blade in . He is noted as the second user of this unique weapon. He uses this weapon often, and has used many technique's because of it. ''' Stats''' Quotes " Heh, The only thing i fear...Is when i let fear get into my state of mind.." "Don't cry because it's over, smile because it happened." "Nothing comes to sleeping man except for dreams." "Hehe, Unless someone like you cares an awful lot, nothing is ever going to get better. It's not". Trivia * Most of Akihiko quotes, are taken from the insightful author Dr.Seuss. *Although it wasn't intended by the author, Akihiko share a lot of similarities with *Both are respected within the Hidden Leaf Village. *Both were able to dodge A's fully charged lightning armor punch. *Both are obsessed with protecting their friends and fellow shinobi. *Both are considered saviors of the world. *If Akihiko had a Databook it would say: **Akihiko hobbies are, Swimming, Eating, and Sleeping. **Akihiko wishes to fight . **Akihiko favorite foods are Crabs, Chicken, and Pork. **Akihiko has completed 18 official missions: 2 D-Rank, 8 C-Rank, 2 B-Rank and 6 S-Rank.